The present invention relates generally to electronic connectors such as audio and data connectors, and in particular ground rings or frames for plug connectors.
Many electronic devices mate with electrical connectors that receive and provide power and data. For example, devices, such as tablets, laptops, netbooks, desktops, and all-in-one computers; cell, smart, and media phones; storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors, and others, use electrical connectors for power and/or data.
These electrical connectors are often plug connectors that are designed to mate with corresponding receptacle connectors on an electronic device. Many previously known plug connectors, such as USB connectors, include a plurality of contacts that are surrounded by a metal shell. The metal shell creates a cavity in which debris may collect and adds to the thickness of the connector. As electronic devices continue to become smaller, there is an increasing demand for smaller plug connectors and corresponding receptacle connectors.